


The Gerda Pamphlet!

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: She is Princess Gerda of Norway. Or she was Princess Gerda of Norway. That was until she married Beowulf, king of the Geats. She became queen of the Geats then. But crazy events happen to her and some of them are not pretty...





	1. Take A Break!

**Author's Note:**

> There are some Hamilton songs (some of them not sung but still told in speaking) in this! JTLYK!

Queen Gerda of Geatland quietly stood at the doorway of the castle, expecting to see her older sister Lena (whom their daughter was named after) or her younger sister Gretel. However, instead came in her daughter Princess Lena of Geatland, and her husband Beowulf. Gerda walked upstairs, beginning to write to one certain man: Wiglaf. She quietly sat down, beginning to write the letter.

Meanwhile, Beowulf sat down at the piano his mother used to play before she died, letting Lena II sit down next to him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Papa!" Lena II said.

While Beowulf and Lena II were counting to 9 in French, Gerda wrote her letter to Wiglaf. The letter looked like this once she was finished:

_My dearest, Wiglaf, ___  
_"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty pace from day to day" ___  
_I trust you'll understand the reference to another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play. They think me Macbeth: Ambition is my folly. I'm a ploymath, a pain in the bum, massive pain. Cain II is Banquo, Unferth's Macduff, and Birnam Wood is Parliment on it's way to Dusinane. ___  
_And there you are an ocean away. Do you have to live an ocean away. Thoughts of you subside, then I get another letter, and I cannot put the notion away. _  
__

_____ _

________She looked over the letter for spelling errors when all of a sudden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Take a break!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was Beowulf. It's been a long time since he went to battle, and he wants his wife Gerda, a woman who writes a lot, to take a break? Wow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I am on my way" was the only response that came out of Gerda's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There's a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait" Beowulf responded with a happy tone to his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'll be there in just a minute. Save my plate" Gerda responded, not looking at her husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Gerda!" Beowulf yelled, being more serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Okay! Okay!" Gerda responded, getting up._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She took Beowulf's **arm** (Get the joke? I mean, Grendel lost his arm. But Gerda wrapped her arm around Beowulf's arm, so it's like taking an arm in a friendly way) as the couple walked down the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Your daughter is nine years old today. She has something she'd like to say. She's been practicing all day!" Beowulf excitedly told Gerda in a happy tone as soon as the couple was in the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Beowulf immediately went over to Lena II, kneeling down next to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Lena, take it away" Beowulf gestured to Lena II._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Mama! Mama! Look!" Lena II immediately said._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Just then, Beowulf began making beatbox sounds, either because he's good at that, or because of something else. Either way, it gets Lena II pumped._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"My name is Lena. I am a poet. And I wrote this poem just to show it. And I just turned nine. You can write rhymes but you can't write mine" Lena II said, feeling a little nervous._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"WHAT?!" Gerda said, intrigued._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I practice French and play piano with my father" Lena II told Gerda, feeling a little more confident._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Uh huh" Gerda responded, knowing that the family knew French due to their 4-month vacation in Paris, France._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I have a sister, but I want a little brother" Lena II told Gerda._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Okay" Gerda responded, not knowing what else to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"My mama's trying to start the Geatish kingdom's bank!" Lena II said more confidentally._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUARTE, CINQ!" Lena II called out in French, raising her arms up, her hands balled into fists._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Bravo!" Gerda told Lena II, proud._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Beowulf stopped beatboxing and stood up again, holding Gerda's hand and looking at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Take a break!" he said again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hey, our kid is pretty great" Gerda told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Run away with us for the summer. Let's go upstate" Beowulf told Gerda._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Beowulf, I have so much on my plate" Gerda responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"We can all go stay with my father" Beowulf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Gerda looked at Beowulf with a 'I want to know what you're going to say next' look._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"There's a lake I know" Beowulf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I know" Gerda responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"In a nearby park" Beowulf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'd love to go" Gerda told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You and I can go when the night gets dark" Beowulf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'll try to get away" Gerda told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Gerda soon got a letter, opening it up in her office. It said this:_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________My dearest Gerda, ___  
_You must get through to Unferth. Sit down with him and compromise. Don't stop till you agree. Your husband's favorite mentee Wiglaf reminds you there's someone in your corner all the way across the sea. ___  
_In a letter I received from you two weeks ago, I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase. It changed the meaning: Did you indeed this? One stroke and you've consumed my waking days. It says: ___  
_'My dearest Wiglaf'. ___  
_With a comma after 'dearest', you've writen: ___  
_'My dearest, Wiglaf'. ___  
_Anyway, all this to say. I'm coming home this summer at my mentor's invitation. I'll be there with your family if you make your way upstate. I know you're very busy. I know your work's important. But I'm crossing the ocean and it just can't wait. ___  
_You won't be an ocean away. You'll only be a moment away. _  
__

_____ _

_____ _

_______________________As soon as Gerda finished up the letter, she heard an exciting squeal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Gerda, come downstairs! Wiglaf's arriving today!" Beowulf called out excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Gerda ran down the stairs to hear happy laughing and happy crying. She saw Wiglaf and Beowulf hugging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Wiglaf!" Beowulf excitedly cried out to Wiglaf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"BEOWULF!" Wiglaf excitedly cried out to Beowulf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Gerda was silent, but just waved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Gerda!" Wiglaf excited cried out, running over to Gerda and hugging her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Hi" Gerda greeted quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"It's good to see your face!" Wiglaf told Gerda._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Wiglaf, tell my wife Ongetho spent the summer with his family!" Beowulf told Wiglaf._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Wiglaf, tell Beowulf Ongetho didn't have a 'real job' anyway" Gerda told Wiglaf, using air quotes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"...you're not joining us? Wait" Wiglaf wondered, confused and worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate" Gerda responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Gerda, I came all this way!" Wiglaf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"He came all this way!" Beowulf called out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"All this way!" Wiglaf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"TAKE A BREAK!" Both men called out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Gerda decided to make the truthful excuse not to go upstate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"You know I have to get this plan through Parliament" Gerda responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"RUN AWAY WITH US FOR THE SUMMER! LET'S GO UPSTATE!" the two men told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I lose my job if I don't get this plan through Parliament" Gerda responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"We can all go stay with his father!" Wiglaf told Gerda, mentioning Beowulf's dad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"There's a lake I know" Beowulf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I know I'll miss your face" Wiglaf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"In a nearby park" Beowulf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Screw your courage to the sticking place" Wiglaf suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"You and I can go..." Beowulf told Gerda._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Beowulf's right" Wiglaf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Take a break!" both men told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"And get away!" Beowulf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Run away with us for the summer" Wiglaf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Let's go upstate!" both men told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Where we can stay" Beowulf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"We can all go stay with his father" Wiglaf told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"If you take your time, you will make your mark" Wiglaf told her at the same time that Beowulf said "Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive now"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Close your eyes and dream" Wiglaf told her at the same time that Beowulf said "We can go..."._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"When the night gets dark" both men said at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Gerda closed her eyes...and....the Parliament plan!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Take a break" both men told her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I have to get this plan through Parliament. I can't stop till I get this plan through Parliament" Gerda told the men._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________She left to her office, and Wiglaf and Beowulf shared a comforting hug with each other. Before she heard the door slam, she heard Wiglaf call out one thing:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Don't be a coward or do anything stupid while we're gone"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Say No To This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerda meets a desperate woman in need of help, and...it's not pretty. (There's a reason this story is rated T!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerda will lie about the person she had an affair with in the pamphlet in order to avoid charges (That'll happen in the 4th chapter). JTLYK

Gerda quietly sat in the bedroom of the castle, silently staring at her writing.

"I haven't slept in a week...I'm weak...I'm awake...You've never seen a royal orphan more in need of break..." Gerda told herself.

She looked around the room. No one.

"Longing for Wiglaf....missing my husband..." Gerda told herself.

She soon heard a knock on her door.

"Your Majesty, you got a letter!" a guard told her.

Gerda picked up the letter, reading it. The letter said this:

_Hey, Gerda..._   
_I know you are a woman of honor. I'm so sorry to bother you at home. But I don't know where to go. And I came here all alone..._   
_My husband's doing me wrong. Beatin me, cheatin me, mistreatin me. Suddenly, he's up and gone. I don't have the means to go on..._   
_I need your help. Meet me at the village._   
_Signed,_   
_Alexandra Reynolds_

"That's when Miss Alexandra Reynolds walked into my life..." Gerda told herself.

30 minutes later, Gerda reached the village. The one phrase Wiglaf said to her before he and Beowulf left kept repeating in her head.

_"Don't be a coward or do anything stupid while we're gone"_

As soon as Gerda reached the village, she saw a village girl. She looked...sad. Beat up. Desperate. And striking for a village girl. But Gerda shook those thoughts off her mind. She quietly walked over to the girl. The girl looked 27. Gerda quietly put her hand out, some coins in her hand.

"Can I offer you a loan and walk you home?" Gerda asked.

"You're too kind, ma'am" the village girl, Alexandra Reynolds, replied.

Gerda gave Alexandra the coins, then walked with her a block through the village. As soon as they reached a house, Alexandra stopped.

"This one's mine, ma'am" Alexandra told Gerda.

"Well, I should head back home" Gerda told her.

"Come with me" Alexandra responded.

Gerda followed the young woman down the hall of the house before reaching the bedroom. Gerda got confused. Then...Alexandra laid down on the bed. She either wanted Gerda to comfort her in bed or-

_Oh my gosh!_ Gerda thought to herself as soon as Alexandra let her legs spread.

Gerda looked shocked.

"Stay?" Alexandra asked.

Luckily, Alexandra's skirt reached all the way to the ground, so there's nothing bad to see here.

"Hey?" Gerda said, confused.

"Hey~" Alexandra responded.

How can Gerda say no to this? Somehow, Gerda got into a bit of a mess...

(1 MONTH LATER)

"Your majesty, there's a letter for the Queen" a guard told Beowulf.

Beowulf quickly ran up the stairs to his and Gerda's bedroom, giving the letter to Gerda. Beowulf left afterwards. Gerda looked at the name of the person who wrote this letter. Christen Reynolds. Gerda read the letter. It said.

_Dear ma'am_   
_I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me: Down on their luck._   
_You see, that was my wife who you decided to-_

Gerda screamed as she fell down the chair. She almost screamed the F word, but falling down the chair helped prevent her from saying the whole word. Thankfully. The letter continued on.

_Uh oh, you made the wrong sucker a cuckold,_   
_So time to the pay the piper for the dress that you ripped of_   
_And hey, you can keep seeing my wife: If the price is right, if not, I'm telling your husband!_

Oh my! Gerda had to keep the affair a secret! She can't let Beowulf know! No! So she hid the letter, ran to Alexandra's house, and burst into the bedroom, enraged.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Gerda screamed angrily.

Alexandra panicked.

"NO, MA'AM!" Alexandra screamed in fear, beginning to cry.

All Alexandra wore is her thick woolen ankle-length nightgown. Alexandra's raven hair is a huge mess, and her emerald green eyes are begging.

"PLEASE DON'T GO, MA'AM!" Alexandra screamed.

"SO WAS YOUR WHOLE STORY A SETUP?!" Gerda yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANY LETTER!" Alexandra cried.

"STOP CRYING! GOSH DARN IT! GET UP!" Gerda yelled.

"I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!" Alexandra cried.

"I AM RUINED!" Gerda yelled.

Soon, Alexandra's tone changed as if she was singing.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM HELPLESS!" Alexandra cried out.

"I AM HELPLESS! HOW COULD I DO THIS?!" Gerda yelled.

"JUST GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS AND YOU CAN HAVE ME!" Alexandra cried.

"I don't you..." Gerda responded.

"Whatever you want..." Alexandra responded.

"I don't want you..." Gerda responded.

"If you pay..." Alexandra told Gerda.

"I don't" Gerda responded.

"You can STAY!!!" Alexandra cried.

Gerda totally couldn't say no to that. Wow.

_Total coward_ Gerda thought to herself.

(1 HOUR LATER)

"So?" Christen asked, putting his hand out.

"Nobody needs to know..." Gerda responded, putting some coins in Christen's open hand.

Gerda left the place and back to the castle. She would be out of this mess! But the affair didn't end for another year. Ouch. That was a huge mess. Noone needs to know, though...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. Poor Gerda! And poor Beowulf! Beowulf doesn't know yet, but he will someday! Poor guy. I do not own anything here (except for my OCs)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, let's hope things go the right way! I do not own Beowulf or Hamilton!


End file.
